


Proof

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gale pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, Gale pov, angsty, post-show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

Watching _Queer As Folk_ DVDs when I’m home alone… that’s not pathetic.  
Skipping to the me and Randy scenes, even viewing them over and over, can be called an actor’s vanity. Excusable.  
Watching us slowed down, frame by fucking frame?  
Yeah, that’s pathetic… sad…  
So beautiful it kills me.  
Softly, like that song says. I hate that song.  
Then hard, I come… jerking off to the rhythm of his hips. Doesn’t take much.  
Just seeing him. His hands lingering too long. Secret smile. Tongue tasting unscripted skin.  
Every frame my proof… it was real.  
Press “STOP”…

But it never stops.


End file.
